Trick or Treat
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Halloween, and my odd twist of humor..or attempt there of. ^-^;;;


N. Well it's October, and that makes it my month in a way. -=Smirks.=- Well, mine and all other demons. I thought I would try to write something a bit light and funny this time. I hope it will be satisfactory since I don't use this style often; in fact the only other fic close to this is "Winter Fun", but people liked that so here we go again minna!  
  
Warnings ~ Err.silliness, shounen ai, swearing.  
  
Disclaimer ~ Ahem.-=Glances around quickly.=- I own DBZ!!! -=Gets flattened by his mistress' paper fan.=- ack..ok I don't own anything! Happy now?!  
  
  
  
Trick or Treat  
  
  
  
Goku practically bounced down the hallway as he searched for his short mate. The tall Saiyan was clothed in a neatly tailored black tuxedo, polished ebony dress shoes, and a flowing velvet cape of midnight hues. His face was lightly powdered to make him paler and a pair of fake fangs gleamed within his mouth. He had even glued on some fake black nails to give his hands a sinister look. He couldn't wait to show himself to Vegeta. "Koi? Oh Veeegetaaaa where aaarrre yooooouuu?" He sing-songed as he bounded into the kitchen. There was his mate, or rather, his mate's fine, boxer-clad ass. Vegeta was bent over with his head in the fridge, obviously looking for food. His round rump moving from left to right as he searched. Goku smirked in a predatory fashion. He crept up on his distracted love and leaned in till he was inches from his body. "I vant to zuck you're blued." He growled out in a corny vampire voice. At the same time he pinched the ouji's firm posterior sharply. The result was a squeak from a very startled Saiyan and a dent in the top of the fridge where a royal head had smacked. Goku sweatdropped as his mate whirled around to face him. Vegeta looked like he was going to snap his head off his shoulders this time. "Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doi-oh my Kami what's happened to your face?!" Vegeta stared in shock and concern at his pallid mate. Goku had always been pale but he looked as white as a sheet! The ouji shoved his hand onto Goku's forehead and pressed his other palm to his own. His brows knitted together in confusion. "You don't feel any warmer than I am. What's going on here Kakarot?" He glared at his grinning mate. The ouji did a double take. Were those fangs in his mate's mouth twice their normal size? Vegeta blinked and slowly took in the rest of his lover's appearance. He sweatdropped. "Kakarot, why are you dressed in that ridiculous costume?" The ouji tilted his head a bit and raised a dark brow in question. Goku's face broke into his classic Son grin. "It's Halloween Vegeta! The night where we get to dress up and go house to house getting candy!" The bigger Saiyan gave his mate a small smirk. "Or pull pranks on grumpy people who don't give us any sweet stuff!" Vegeta's sweatdrop tripled in size. He shook his head at his bubbly mate. "I hate to burst your bubble Kakarot, but we are not going house to house just to get candy. Now go take that silly outfit off." The prince snorted to himself. The very idea of a full-grown Saiyan behaving in such a childish manner was absurd. Of course his mate had always been a little odd, but there was no way he was going to allow him out of the house like that. He walked out of the kitchen and left his mate pouting in front of the fridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later Vegeta hadn't seen hide nor hair of his mate. He was starting to wonder what the baka could be up to when a scream echoed down from their bedroom upstairs. The ouji raced up to the bedroom and threw the door open with a bang. He glanced all over but didn't see any sign of his mate. Worse yet, he couldn't sense his ki. Vegeta took a few steps into the bedroom and jumped slightly when a hand reached out from under the bed and clutched his left ankle. He growled in frustration. "Let go of my leg and get out from under the bed!" He snarled. When his only response was a pained moan he became a bit worried. The prince pulled his leg back and suddenly felt the weight on it lighten. He glanced down to find his mate's hand still clinging to his ankle but the rest of his mate's body was sticking out from under the bed. Vegeta's eyes widened several sizes till they nearly popped out of his head. He blinked when he heard a muffled snicker. Goku was covering his mouth with his 'missing' hand to stop his giggles. Vegeta growled. "Oh yes that's so funny Kakarot! Next time I'll really pull your hand off!" He snapped as he pried off the fake hand and threw it at his mate. Goku slithered out from under the bed, still in his vampire costume. He latched onto his ouji's waist. "Please Vegeta can't we go trick or treating? Please oh please? Come on!" He snuggled his face against the prince, getting white powder all over his chest. Vegeta tried to glare at him but when Goku raised large, shimmering 'puppy-dog eyes' at him he faltered. He cringed, he blinked, he even tried to cover his eyes, but all to no avail. A few muffled words escaped his royal lips and a shout of glee left his mate a moment later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stalked down the street with a vicious snarl set on his face. His mate had begged him and pleaded with him to wear a costume, but the ouji had firmly refused. Of course an irritated Kakarot was something to be reckoned with, so the ouji had finally caved to avoid a week on the couch. Now he was starting to think the couch wasn't so bad after all. He walked beside his mate dressed in a crimson spandex suit with large scarlet bat wings sticking out from his hips and another set of smaller wings covering his ears. Gold chains and rubies adorned his outfit in various places, and matching black gloves and boots completed it all. When he had asked his mate what the hell he was supposed to be, Goku had called him his 'bat buddy'. The ouji felt a vein pulse in his forehead. "All right Kakarot this is the last house. " He frowned at his mate as they walked up the steps to the front door. Children and parents passed them and gave them some rather strange and disapproving looks. Kids stared in bewilderment at Vegeta's tight costume. The ouji bared his teeth and hissed at them all. "Stop staring at me or I'll blast your pathetic asses straight through the gates of Hell!" He roared. The children and their parents scattered like frightened sheep. Vegeta snickered in satisfaction. He stopped though when he saw Goku's scowl. "What?" He snapped defensively. "That wasn't very nice at all Vegeta. " Goku 'tsked' his mate who just glared at him. "Just ring the damn bell Kakarot." The ouji huffed while crossing his arms. Goku rang the loud bell and smiled sweetly at the elderly woman who answered the door. A small black cat meowed at them from around the old woman's shoulders. She blinked at the two Saiyans and shifted her weight onto her cane. "My my, aren't you boys a bit old to be trick or treating?" She asked in a cracking voice. Goku just grinned sheepishly at her and Vegeta snorted. The old woman held out a large bowl filled with brightly wrapped candies and smiled. "Now let me see here." Before she could put her shaking hand into the bowl, Goku snatched it from her and emptied it into his duffel bag. He zipped the bag closed and handed the old woman her empty bowl. "Thank you very much! Have a happy Halloween!" He chirped. He snatched his snickering mate by one of his wings and dragged him back down to the street as the old woman shouted curses at them and waved her cane in the air. Goku teleported himself and Vegeta back to their home and dropped his duffel bag on the coffee table. A squeaking groan was their only warning before the table shattered under the weight of the bag. Vegeta raised his eyebrows at his mate. "How much candy did you stuff in that thing?" He asked. Goku blinked owlishly at him. "I don't know. " He mumbled. Vegeta gave him a measured glare. "Exactly how much candy did you take from each house Kakarot?" He watched his mate shift his feet around on the floor. "Well, I just emptied the bowls into my bag, I never really counted how much I took." Goku said thoughtfully. Vegeta face faulted. "You took ALL the candy out of EVERY bowl?!" He yelled. "No! The people who got there before I did had some too!" Goku snapped back defensively. Vegeta sweatdropped. He shook his head and went to change while Goku sorted out his candy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ouji settled into his side of the bed a few hours later. He snuggled up to his mate and kissed his cheek sleepily. Just as he was drifting off he felt something slimy wriggle across his feet. The Saiyan twitched nervously. There was only one thing he could think of that was capable of doing that; worms. Vegeta's face streaked blue for a moment before he regained his composure and poked his mate's arm. "Psst.Kakarot.wake up!" He growled as his mate snored in response. "I said wake up baka!" He hissed. Goku latched onto him and began to chew the end of his hair while mumbling about black licorice. Vegeta blinked, then clenched his fist and popped his mate in the stomach. "Get your ass out of bed!" He roared. Goku fell onto the floor and groaned in pain. "Vegeeetaaaah! Why did you hit meee?" He whined. The ouji frowned at him. "Nevermind that Kakarot! There's something wet on the bed!" He hissed. Goku blushed. "Well we did just finish Vegeta, I mean it couldn't have dried completely yet." He mumbled. Vegeta slapped his forehead. "Not that you idiot! I mean down here by my feet!" he whispered now and pointed hurriedly at the end of the bed. Goku sneaked down to his mate's feet and threw the covers back. Low and behold there lay the licorice he had been dreaming about. He smiled and showed it to his mate. Vegeta glared at him. "Why is that in our bed?" He asked flatly. Goku grinned while taking a bite out of the black rope. "Well I was sucking on it when we went to bed, and then we had sex and I lost track of it." He popped the rest into his mouth and climbed in beside his sighing mate. "Happy Halloween Vegeta!" He pecked the ouji on the lips and curled up against him. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot?" The ouji mumbled. "Yes Vegeta?" Goku stifled a yawn. "Next year we stay in the house." This was met with silence and then a whine. "But Veggie!" Goku whimpered. "No buts! Now go to sleep!" Vegeta snapped and turned his back on his mate. He heard quiet sniffles for a few minutes but finally things became silent in the dark. Vegeta relaxed into his pillow. Sharp objects suddenly stabbed into his neck. "AHH! Ow what the fuck are you doing?!" He screeched. Goku snickered as he curled his arms around his mate and nibbled his bruising neck. Vegeta smacked him with his pillow. "That's it! Take those damn things out of your mouth!" He glared through the darkness at his giggling mate. Goku popped out his fake fangs and put them on the nightstand. He nuzzled back up against his prince and kissed his cheek. "Good night Veggie. I love you." He said tiredly. His ouji mumbled a similar response before they both drifted into their own dreams. Though Vegeta's weren't as pleasant as his mates. For some reason he kept envisioning himself being chased by old woman waving canes while riding on giant slime-covered worms with black licorice wrapped around their necks like guide ropes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A. N. Ha ok so this was a bit strange ne? Perhaps it wasn't that funny, I chuckled in a few spots but then I'm weird. Review and don't bother to flame me because I'll simply laugh at you. There are better fics out there and worse fics, so I could care less about your flames. Happy Halloween minna! 


End file.
